


More Than Anything in my Life

by Aelita (orphan_account)



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: M/M, This is gonna be my first big fanfiction ok, Thomas thinks he's straight lol, daft slash, domestic AU, idk how to tag this, roommate au, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Aelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas moves in with a strange roommate he's never met before in person so he can maybe find a decent job. And possibly fall in love with Guy, but he doesn't know about that part yet. (There might be mild NSFW later but I'll mark those chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas lifted up the heavy suitcases and lumbered up the stairs, sighing in relief when he reached the top step. He hesitated, catching his breath, then pushed the door bell. Hearing a faint ring followed by slow footsteps, the door opened with a creak.

The man before him had long, greasy hair that touched his shoulders and a white tank top on, although it seemed a little dirty. Not what Thomas would wear to greet a new roommate, but he couldn't rely on first impressions, right?

He cleared his throat and spoke. "Um, hi, I'm Thomas! I told you I would be coming today so... yeah. Here I am. Haha." He blushed awkwardly, embarrassed by how the man seemed to be judging him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Thomas accidentally interrupted.

"Y-you're... Guy-Manuel, right? At least, that's what you told me to call you. Oh, were you going to say something? Sorry..." He stared at his shoes, his ears turning pink. Guy seemed unaffected.

"Yeah. So come in." He replied.

Thomas swallowed and dragged his luggage inside and set it aside on the wooden floor. The house seemed a little old... or maybe it was just dirty? It was nice and spacious though, which he enjoyed.

"It's bigger than I was expecting." He said out loud, not sure himself whether or not he was talking to Guy-Man.

The older man opened the fridge and grabbed a pitcher of iced tea. "It used to be my parents'. It's not so bad, but there's a couple leaks and the occasional spider. Not that I mind spiders," He added hastily. "Would you like a drink?"

"Oh! Sure, just let me set my things aside first. There's more in my car. Where should I put these...?"

"Follow me." He said, jogging up the stairs while Thomas trailed behind him. The top of the stairs revealed a narrow hallway and four doors. Guy paced over to the one on the far left, opening the door and standing aside.

The younger man stepped inside, nearly having to duck due to the doorway's low frame and his tall stature. There was an bed and mattress, complete with pillows and blankets. On the other side of the room was an empty desk, and there were a couple of drawers against the walls.

"It's nice in here!" He beamed, causing Guy-Man to snort. "It's not all that great. Of course, it's amazing compared to my room."

"Where's your room?" He asked.

"It's on the other side of the hallway. Knock before you go in. And DO NOT go in there when I'm not here, understand?"

"Alright, that's fine." He agreed, still a little freaked out but adjusting to his roommate's somewhat grumpy personality.

"Um, could we have that iced tea now? I'm a little thirsty..." He said sheepishly.

"Sure, whatever." Guy said, walking away. "Just come with me downstairs."

Maybe this would lead to a nice friendship, he thought positively as he made his way downstairs. Although he hadn't smiled much aside from a few smirks.

He sat down at the sofa across from the glass table in the living room as the drinks were poured. He observed a nice large window next to a cozy-looking fireplace. Nice for snuggling next to, maybe? Did Guy actually have a girlfriend or something? His thoughts were interrupted by the clang of glass against glass. Startled, he looked up and saw his tea on the table. The older man sat across from him, looking mildly annoyed.

"I asked you a question." He scowled, taking a sip.

"Oh! So-sorry, I wasn't paying attention." 

He just sighed and asked, "Where are you from, anyway?"

"Paris. It's actually pretty lame, haha."

"I'm from Paris, too."

"Oh! Are you?" He felt like an idiot. "I-I-I-I'm sorry, I-I wasn't saying that-"

"Woah, calm down. I don't take offense from it. Why would I? It's fine."

"Oh." He bit his lip and looked away, feeling his face get warm.

"It's no big deal." Guy-Man said carelessly. He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He approached the back door, pulling back the screen. "I'll be right back. Unless you wanna come with me or something."

"It's-I'm fine." He insisted. The older man left and stood out on the porch. Why was he being so awkward? Something about him was so intriguing that he felt plain in comparison. No, not just plain. He felt like a blathering idiot. Why was he so unconfident? He scarcely got this nervous. He shrugged and went back upstairs into his room, listening to music on his phone undisturbed for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited second chapter is here! This story's not dead, I promise, I just have near-constant writer'a block. :'0 I hope you guys like this one!

Thomas slouched up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. For a moment he felt disoriented, not sure where he was, until the events of yesterday swept over his mind. He glanced over at his alarm. How long had his nap been exactly? Oh, he realized. Around 12 hours. It was morning now.

Hopping out of bed, he pulled himself into his favorite green shirt and a pair of jeans. It was then that he realized he could smell something coming from downstairs. Nothing weird... In fact, it smelled great. He hurried and trotted downstairs to find the source.

"...Morning."

He jumped a little when he heard Guy-Man speak, but soon relaxed. The older man seemed to be cooking something over the stove.

"Good morning!" He flashed a cheesy smile. "What's...what's that you're making?"

"Just eggs and bacon. You can have the leftovers if you really want them."

"Oh... okay! I was just curious, but yeah, it sure smells good."

The younger man sprawled out on the couch and turned on the TV. He lazily flipped between various channels and commercials, waiting for breakfast to be finished.

Guy-Man walked over to the couch and handed him a plate with lumps of food slopped on unevenly. He took a bite and found the taste surprisingly pleasant, so he continued eating.

"Thomas."

"Hm?

"We're going to need to go to the grocery store later."

"...Why do I have to go?"

"I shouldn't have to go by myself. It's boring and crowded there, so I'm making you come with me." He said, standing up.

Guy trotted upstairs and quickly came back down with a black leather jacket. He put it on and looked at Thomas expectantly.

"Well? Get moving, you're still in your pajamas, you big baby."

Flustered, he stumbled up the stairs and got dressed. He attempted to multitask by running back to Guy and combing out his hair at the same time, but that didn't work out so well.

"You look like an avocado." The older man grinned.

"Shut up!" He looked at the ground and zipped his jacket up immediately.

"Let's get going. We'll be late."

"For the store?" He laughed.

"Fuck. No. N-nevermind."

Thomas scrambled into the driveway and got into the driver's seat of Guy-Man's car. It seemed old due to paint being chipped off the exterior, and there was a faint smoky smell. The other man climbed in and loaded a CD into the disc drive.

"Is this like that one Mickey Mouse DJ?" He asked as soon as the music started up.

"It's DEADMAU5, you uncultured shithead."

"Well, I don't listen to a lot of that kind of music!"

Guy looked at him quizzically.

"Wait, are you serious? You don't listen to EDM? That doesn't even make sense, oh my God."

He backed out of the driveway, and the rest of the ride was very quiet and awkward. Thomas was glad when they finally reached the goddamn store.

"Okay, I am buying EDM CDs here and making you listen to them when we get home. But first, there's the grocery list." Guy handed it to him and they grabbed a shopping cart from the rack. Guy-Man hopped in.

"Push me." He commanded.

"What? For real?" He whined.

"Did I fucking stutter?"

Thomas scowled but decided to humor him by rolling the cart down the cereal isle. As they walked by, Guy scooped up several boxes nearby and shoved them into his lap. Hey, this was actually pretty efficient. Earning a few odd glances from other customers, they managed to zip through the isles pretty quickly until the man in the cart was practically buried in merchandise.

Before they knew it, it was time to leave, and Thomas was pretty impressed by how they tag-teamed that whole shopping thing. When Guy-Man got behind the wheel again, he put in a different CD that had been purchased at the store.

"Oh, hey, I recognize this song! I actually kind of like this one, with the BWAH BWAH BWAH noises."

The other man laughed. Not cruelly, like he sometimes did. A happy laugh. "You're a fucking idiot."

"Psssssh. I'm not the one who wanted a ride in the store just now."

"There's no way I would've been able to walk that much, are you kidding? You are young strong and should have no problem pushing the cart around. I'm just a weak old man."

"I'm less than a year older than you!" He argued. This was getting sillier than he'd imagined it would. "Let's go home, you lame-o."

"Alright, loser."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's not very exciting or well-written so far because oops I wrote this at 3 am. If I read it in the morning and it's bad I'll re-upload a better version ok


End file.
